


You Can Sin (I Mean, Sit) With Me

by pettyclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Peen, High School AU, Smut, ZERO CHILL, but we are still complete trash for them, clarke and lexa have no chill, come sin with me, im not mad about it, like honestly, there's like lowkey some plot but not really tbh, they are the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettyclexa/pseuds/pettyclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one chair left at movie night and guess who has to share it? </p>
<p>Was it obvious enough that it's clexa?<br/>k cool. </p>
<p>OR that one group movie night fic that no one wanted.<br/>yikes</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Sin (I Mean, Sit) With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written smut before so go easy on me please! :)  
> Thanks for reading y'all! Hope you enjoy it

**Raven** :  
_Hey loser bring your blonde butt over tonight! It's movie niiighht ft. Insidious 0_0_

Clarke rolls her eyes at the text, of course Raven picked a scary movie to watch. Every single week it's the same thing - Raven texts the crew to meet up at her house to watch a movie and every single time she promises to let the GROUP decide what they want to watch; most of the night will be dedicated to a deliberation over which movies are worthy but Raven will eventually lose her patience and pop in whatever film she has in mind, yelling at whoever dares disagree. After weeks of suffering through the girl's insistent nature (more like bossy ass nature) the group made the decision to let her do whatever the hell she wants, it's just easier on everyone that way.

**Raven** :  
_Helloooo?? Clarke you better answer me!_

**Clarke** :  
_omg Rae chill tf out you know I'll be there  
you make me bring the popcorn every week_

**Raven** :  
_That's what I thought ;)_

**Clarke** :  
_Ew fuck off Reyes_

**Raven** :  
_Oh you'd like me to fuck you wouldn't you_

Clarke glances down at her phone gagging at her friend's cocky response. God, her friends were the absolute worst.

**Clarke** :  
_Oops looks like I'm out fresh out of popcorn. Shame_. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Raven** :  
_I fucking hate when you use that face_

**Clarke** :  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Raven** :  
_You're such an ass_

**Clarke** :  
_You'd love my ass wouldn't you_

**Raven** :  
_Hell yea I would I'd smack that thing all night bb_

**Clarke** :  
_EW ok we are done here you perv_

**Raven** :  
_Don't forget the popcooooorn :)_

 

The shower water stings Clarke’s bare chest as she moves the handle into the ON position, trying to find an enjoyable temperature. She turns her body around and lets her back muscles crumple slowly under the deliciously warm and tantalizing stream of water. Absolutely nothing is better than a hot shower after a long and torturous day at school, especially when Clarke remembers all of the responsibilities she still has at school and the small fact that she hasn’t had an orgasm that wasn’t administered by herself in almost four months. Four months. Honestly, how is she supposed to cope with all this excess stress without banging one out every once in awhile?

Clarke broke up with her boyfriend Finn earlier in the year and she could honestly say that it is the best thing she has done for herself in awhile, but she has to admit that the no sex thing is becoming unbearable. Clark Griffin is no slouch in the sex department. She isn’t at all ashamed of her sexual ventures and if anyone ever dares slut-shame her? Well, let’s just say that her crew knows exactly how to handle the situation.

But seriously.

No sex?

For four months?

Ridiculous.

Clarke was starting to think that her vagina might just up and fall out one of these days. And honestly, she wouldn’t blame it. Her teenage sex drive was way too high to live like this.

She closes her eyes and massages her papaya shampoo into her hair, enjoying the feel of the soft liquid against her scalp. She can’t stop her thoughts from wandering: Would it be so wrong if someone shoved me up against this shower wall and took me over and over again, their throbbing cock slowly pushing their way inside my wet and dripping pussy, thrusting into me from behind? She lets her hand travel down the smooth expanse of pale skin over her tight stomach, pushing firmly down on her lower tummy where a familiar tug was forming. Clarke felt her pulse quicken as her fingers inch closer and closer to her clit.

Fuck.

Why doesn't she masturbate more?

She turns around to face the front of the shower, her left hand on the tiled wall in front of her and her right drawing circular motions around her clit. A low moan gets lost to the stream of water beating down on Clarke's head. She bucks her hips into her hand, her fingers now frantically moving up and down against the swollen bud.

Clarke arches her back and lets her forehead fall against the wall in front of her. Her hands move further down her sex and when two of her own fingers start pumping slowly in and out of her, Clarke can't control the deep groan that escapes her.

"Ohh fuck.." she whispers into the bathroom, wishing she had someone behind her who was causing her to feel like this.

Clarke could feel the pull from low in her stomach that was begging for release, she loves to tease, even herself, but right now she really just needs to cum already.

One pump. Fuck.

Two pumps. Oh god.

She pushes deep inside herself hitting the one spot she knows will have her coming in no time over and over again. She's so close. So fucking close. Her palm brushes against her clit and she throws her head backwards, mouth forming an "O" shape as the knot in her belly starts to unravel. She is on the brink of ecstasy and it will only take one more push to send her hurdling over the edg--

 

She's in shock. Her entire body is cold. Clarke blinks for a second and realizes she is currently on the hard tiled floor and shivering.

What. The. Fuck.

Clarke has never been so frustrated in her entire life. One second away from coming and the water temperature decides to drop 30º on her.

Her clit is still throbbing but she's so frustrated that she ignores it and struggles to stand on her feet.

"Honestly. I can't get one fucking orgasm out of me? What is wrong with me?" she slams the palm of her hand hard against the shower wall, needing to release some of the tension in her body. She's about to start the shower again when she hears a noise that startles her out of her furious state. Confused, Clarke pulls back the shower curtain slowly, her head peaking out but her body covered. She sees a small head of shaggy brown hair and goggles failing to hide behind the toilet and she can hear light giggles filling the room.

"I am going to murder you Jasper."

The giggles cease. Big brown eyes come into view. The boy trembles slightly, knowing that he has been caught.

"I am going to tell mom about this and you better pray that she doesn't take your stupid goggles away you little brat!" Clarke leaps out of the tub grabbing a towel to cover herself. She reaches to grab for her brother but he's too fast and short for her to grasp. She huffs as she watches his retreating form leave the bathroom.

"Little asshole. YEAH YOU BETTER RUN JAS!" She shouts from the door.

Clarke slumps down onto the toilet, wrapping her hair in the towel and retrieving another to wrap her body in. She's not even that mad at Jasper. He's just a stupid 10 year old with nothing better to do than bother his big older sister. Pranks are what siblings live for. But right now? She's furious.

Because yes, it has been four months and she can't even manage to fuck herself.

* * *

 

**Lexa** :  
_Clarke you better hurry._  
Raven is going to bring out the tequila if you don't get here with the popcorn soon.  
We can't start without you!

**Clarke** :  
_Sorry, got caught up at home  
Be there soon_

Clarke pulls up to Raven's and takes a deep breath, counting down from three in her head. Not reaching her climax has her frustrated beyond belief but she tells herself it's just one movie to get through before she can climb into her own bed and continue what she failed doing in the shower.

One more big breath. Three, two, one.

She walks up to the door, knocking once before letting herself in. Clarke is immediately greeted by Raven's dog Rocket.

"Hey there little thing!" Clarke feels the tension in her muscles release at the sight of Rocket's scruffy face. She smiles back at him giving him a kiss on the head and a scratch on the belly.

Her friends must have noticed Rocket's absence because she hears loud voices and laughter nearing the front door.

"Claaaaaaaarkeeeee!!!" Raven jumps on her before she has a chance to stand up from the ground where she is with Rocket. "Where were youuu?" Raven asks with a pout before wrapping her entire body around Clarke.

"I had to shower Rae, not everyone smells as good as you all the time."

Raven ponders Clarke's words for a moment before a slow smile spreads across her face, "Yeah. You are right. I smell like that smell that you smell when everything feels right in the world, ya know?"

Clarke stares at her for a second, "Are you drunk?"

Raven's laughter fills the entire front entryway of her house, even Rocket jumps a bit at his owner's volume.

"Soo what if I am? You were supposed to be here at nine and it's ten o'clock now Clarkie. It's not my fault that dad leaves the tequila out in the kitchen. What's a girl supposed to do?" Raven nods her head to herself as if drinking tequila is the only possible option in the world at this exact moment in time.

"Have I ever told you that I love your logic, Raven Reyes?" Clarke smiles at her tipsy friend beside her.

"Nope. But I'll take the complimemt Clarkie." Her grin is wide and she places a kiss on Clarke's cheek before wobbling to get up off the floor.

"Complimemt? That's a new word."

"Shhhhh."

Clarke smirks at her friend, following her to the back of the house where the group is gathered around the huge projector that Raven's mom lets them use from her classroom.

Everyone is sprawled out on a total of three different couches and other random chairs from the house that they usually drag downstairs so that no one has to sit on the floor.

Clarke notices that most everyone is holding a red solo cup she assumes must be filled with something a little stronger than soda. Most of her friends don't even notice her entrance but she catches the eye of Octavia and smiles.

"Clarke!! You're finally here! Did you bring the popcorn?? I want popcorn Clarke!" The girl is so excited for what Clarke mainly thinks is the prospect of popcorn that she's practically jumping up and down in her spot on one of the couches.

With Octavia's shouted greeting at her, everyone else turns toward the kitchen where she's now standing and all yell their affections for her (mainly for the popcorn), but it's still nice. She almost forgets about the subtle throb between her thighs.

Almost.

Clarke pops in the first bag of popcorn and hears excited shouts from the living room - ok so they might be a little more drunk than she thought. Popcorn usually never gets this much of a reaction on their other movie nights. She smiles to herself. Maybe alcohol is exactly what she needs right now. Something to take the edge off - or at least that's what she hears people say about alcohol. She's never had enough to get her that plastered.

After a total of five popcorn bags are finally done popping, Clarke moves over to the living room with the rest of the crew. She scans the room looking for a spot to sit but sees no open chairs or open spots on the couch. That's weird. Normally there are enough chairs for everyone.

"Rae, are there any other chairs for me to sit in?"

"Nope. Sorry babe. We out of chairs. You can sit on my lap thooo," Raven winks in her direction and she hears a collection of laughters fill the room.

"Ew. No thank you. I'd rather cuddle with the floor." A few chuckles follow after her response but she's still at a loss with where to sit.

A voice from all the way across the room and in the back calls her over, "Clarke! Hey there's enough room on this chair over here, you can sit with me."

Clarke looks over and sees Lexa in the very back sitting in a comfortable looking chair. She smiles at her best friend and moves to the back of the room.

"Hey there stranger." Clarke grins widely at the brunette sitting down. Clarke and Lexa have been best friends ever since the two were seated together in science class in fourth grade. The two were absolutely inseparable after that.

"What's up princess?" Lexa smirks up at Clarke and pats the small area on the chair next to her that she's not currently occupying. "Sit down woman so I can finally get some popcorn! Took you long enough to get here." Lexa laughs at the offended expression Clarke sports in response. She really doesn't feel all that bad though, this is just like her best friend. The girl is late for everything. Literally everything. One time she was late to her own party. She invited people to come over to her house one Friday night and everyone showed up but Clarke was nowhere to be seen for the next thirty minutes. Lexa thought it was kind of amazing though. She thought that Clarke was kind of amazing. But that's just because they are best friends. Not because of anything else. Obviously.

"I'm not going to take that jab personally because you're just too cute to be mad at Woods." She smiles as she takes a seat next to Lexa. The chair is a little small. Ok, it's a lot small. Half of her ass is practically on top of Lexa.

"Are you sure you want me to sit here?" Clarke asks looking up at the taller girl's face. She swears that she sees an uneasy look pass over Lexa's face but it immediately disappears as Lexa gives her a weak smile.

"Of course. Why would I not want you to sit here weirdo?"

"Um I don't know, maybe because I'm pretty much sitting on you?" Clarke laughs at their current position and the awkward way that Lexa has her arm around Clarke.

"Clarke, we're best friends. We've cuddled together like every weekend since we were nine, I think we can handle this." Lexa scoots a little over to try and give Clarke more room but there's honestly no space left to move. She grabs the blanket lying on the back of the chair and drapes it over the both of them.

"Yeah I guess you're right. As long as you can handle my left ass cheek on you then we're good."

"I thiiiink I'll be able to handle it princess." Lexa lightly smacks Clarke's arm pulling her in to rest against her body. "Let's just watch the movie babe."

Clarke's eyes widen at the pet name. Lexa doesn't usually call her "babe" and hearing it causes something deep within her to stir. She tries not to think about why her body is reacting this way to her best friend but it's difficult when her vagina has been throbbing for the past three hours straight. Clarke shakes her head at her thoughts, what the hell is wrong with her? Lexa is her best friend not someone that she thinks about having sex with. That's too weird. It has to be too weird. Right?

The movie is playing in the background and has been for ten minutes now. Lexa is currently hiding behind Clarke, too afraid to watch any part of this movie.

"Lex.." Clarke whispers back to her best friend. "You ok?"

"I hate scary movies. Why did we have to watch this again?"

"Because Raven's an ass, that's why."

"Right."

"Do you want to leave? I'll go home with you if you're too scared."

"No! It's not that bad I just don't really think I'll be able to sleep tonight but no big deal."

"Lexa."

"Honestly Clarke I'm fine. Actually, what if you sat on my lap? Then I wouldn't be able to see the movie and I'll just cuddle up behind you and close my eyes." Lexa looks up at Clarke with the cutest expression. How can she say no?

"Ok but if your legs go numb don't blame me."

"Clarke, you are so light I don't know why you think I'm going to die from this or something."

"Alright! I'm moving, I'm moving." Clarke moves to sit on Lexa, adjusting her ass so that it's not hanging off to one side. "Is this better?"

Lexa nods against Clarke's back and wraps her arms around her torso. "Much better."

Another twenty minutes goes by and Clarke is less than comfortable. Not because it's a weird position, but because every time there is a tense part in the movie and Lexa jumps, Clarke swears she can feel something pressing up against her ass. And Clarke is less than comfortable about it because that something is Lexa's dick.

Clarke has never been in this situation with Lexa before. She knows about her appendage of course, she has since early middle school, but never has she felt it pressed up against her in such a lewd manner. But she can't help the fact that her body needs a release. It's not her fault, it's the lack of sex for four months that's making her delusional - or so she tells herself.

She's curious.

She pushes her ass back just enough that it catches Lexa's attention. She coughs and moves around again, trying not to alert the others to her shuffling. Clarke feels Lexa tighten her grip slightly around her stomach.

"Clarke...? Are you okay?" An uneasy voice breathes out.

"Yeah..Shhh.." She answers slowly pretending like she's really invested in the movie.

"Ok, it's just that you keep moving around I wasn't sure if you were uncomfortable or something."

"I'm good Lex."

Clarke waits another five minutes before "adjusting" herself again. She lifts herself up a bit off of Lexa's lap and lets herself fall back down harder than the girl behind her was anticipating.

"Ah fuck.." Lexa whispers in shock.

"You okay back there?" Clarke smirks to herself knowing exactly what kind of effect this was having on her best friend.

"Yeah. Totally fine. Just a little surprised by the movie."

"Mm alright."

Clarke feels Lexa's dick pushing up against her ass through her sweats and thanks whatever God is up in the sky for telling her to wear a skirt tonight. There's almost no barrier between her aching clit and Lexa's erection and it's driving her insane.

Clarke's hand slowly drifts down to the edge of her skirt and pulls the back of it up from under her hips, her bare ass and thong now directly against Lexa's covered crotch. She breathes out carefully trying not to alert the girl behind her to what she is doing but secretly wanting Lexa to figure it out for herself and press her hard dick against her. Clarke thinks she's never been this horny in her entire teenage life, not even with Finn.

If she wasn't so horny maybe she would be able to recognize how terrible of a friend she's being to Lexa, but not orgasming for four months really takes a toll on your clarity. And if she's being honest with herself, Lexa has always been this sort of goddess in her mind. Clarke is always over affectionate with her and until now she's never really understood why that is, but she can't deny her attraction any longer.

Clarke starts moving her hips back and forth against Lexa's front, so slow that at first the girl behind her has no idea what is happening. Clarke pushes back harder and harder until she feels Lexa's hand firmly grip the side of her hip, stopping her movements.

"Clarke."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Lexa asks, her voice lower than normal.

"I don't know.."

"Yes you do. You know exactly what you're doing."

Clarke feels her walls clench at Lexa's commanding tone and grinds her hips down hard in response.

"Fuck Clarke. This shouldn't be happening. We're best friends..." The taller girl whispers against Clarke's back bringing her other hand from around Clarke's stomach and puts it down lightly on the other side of her hips.

"But it feels so good Lex.." She circles her hips slow at first, speeding up when she feels Lexa buck her own hips up to meet Clarke's grinding. "See...Lexa I know you want this too." She pants quietly, gripping the arms of the chair for support.

Lexa's grip tightens around Clarke's hips as she feels her member lengthen in her boxers. She swears she can feel Clarke's wetness seeping through her sweatpants and a bit of her own pre-cum drips out the head of her dick at the thought.

"God you feel so fucking big against me Lex." Clarke rasps out.

Lexa feels her dick throb at the drop in Clarke's voice. Her hands reach under Clarke's shirt and move up her body, wanting to feel every inch of delicate skin that she didn't know her fingers ached for. Her thumb grazes over Clarke's bra silently asking if it's okay to go further.

Clarke turns her head and whispers against Lexa's lips, "I want you to feel me..take it off Lexa. Please."

She wastes no time in taking Clarke's bra off, pushing her way under the cup and pinching the already hardened nipple between her fingers. Lexa can hear Clarke's labored breathing and pulls even harder on her nipple, desperate for more sounds to come out of her mouth.

"Oh my god Lexa..Don't fucking stop," Her husky voice causing Lexa's dick to get even harder, if that was possible.

"Pull your sweats down."

"What..?" Lexa looks up at Clarke in awe. Did she really want to feel her? Here she was with her best friend since the fourth grade, grinding on her dick and asking her to take off the only barrier there is left between them.

"Take them off," Clarke leans back positioning her lips as close to Lexa's ear as possible, "or I will take them off for you."

"Fuck Clarke. You're gonna kill me with that mouth of yours." She pants out, pushing her sweatpants down.

"There are a lot of things I can do with this mouth."

Lexa nearly cums at the thought of Clarke's wet hot mouth around her cock.

"You seriously need to not say those things if you want me to last."

"I'm sorry, you just bring out this side in me...I can't help it."

Lexa's dick jumps at her words. God, this is so wrong. But all she can think about is how Clarke's cum would feel lathered around her throbbing head. She pulls her boxers down, the last layer separating her and Clarke, and feels her heavy shaft slap against her stomach.

She instantly feels relief from not being constrained by her boxers. Lexa can feel the heat of Clarke's center so close to her dick and it's making it hard to keep any sense of composure.

"Ok they're off."

Clarke's body is on fire. Why is Lexa having such an intense effect on her? She's glad it's dark and that she can't really make out her best friend's face; she's never seen someone as beautiful as Lexa and looking at that face while she cums might be a too much right now. Right now is just about fucking.

"Good. Pull my underwear down."

Lexa never thought she'd hear those words coming out of Clarke's mouth.

She pulls the girl's thong(is Clarke trying to kill her?) down with her finger and her head twitches when she feels wetness against her thighs. Clarke is so fucking wet for her and it is so inviting. She wants nothing more than to taste every inch of this girl.

"You're so wet.."

"I'm dripping for you Lex." Clarke lowers herself onto Lexa's thighs and hears a gasp as they press flush up against one another. She wants to feel Lexa's hard cock on her but it's pressed up on her stomach.

She reaches behind her, searching for the reason for her heavy arousal. Her hands find Lexa's head and she feels it twitch against her.

"Clarke what are you doing??"

"Relax...I want to feel you. And I want to feel you on me."

Her hand grips Lexa's shaft and slowly starts pumping up and down. She can feel Lexa trying to stay calm and not make any noise but there's a small moan against her back that has Clarke squeezing her thighs together.

"Shit that feels so good.." Lexa's eyes are shut tight in pleasure. Her breathing increases as Clarke's hand moves faster and faster on her dick. She rubs in a circular motion on the tip and Lexa almost cums right there. "Clarke! Please, pleeease stop." She grabs her hand and pushes it away, struggling to catch her breath.

Clarke frowns, "What's wrong? I thought you liked it?"

"Yeah..that's the problem. I liked it too much." Lexa chuckles lightly against Clarke's back. She presses a kiss to her spine and wraps her arms around her stomach. "Clarke it felt fucking amazing. You were just too good at it, I don't want to cum yet."

Clarke doesn't know how to respond. This whole thing was supposed to be just a fuck. But the way that Lexa is kissing her back and holding her, makes her feel things that she doesn't quite understand yet.

But when she feels Lexa push her dick up against her ass, she remembers why she started this. Her clit has been aching for what seems like days and she's desperate for Lexa up against it.

Clarke lifts her ass up and pushes it back against those hard abs, sinking down and rubbing her entrance on Lexa's swollen head.

"Oh my god Clarke." All of the blood in her body rushes down to her dick and she throbs wildly against Clarke's center.

"Oh fuck Lex...My clit..Please." Clarke is a mess. She doesn't usually resort to begging but her thighs are shaking and sweat is trickling down her back in anticipation. "Please Lexa...let me feel you..."

Clarke's moaning has Lexa grabbing her cock and moving to bring her shaft against the girl's clit. She feels pre-cum drip out the tip as soon as she makes contact with the small bundle of nerves.

"Oh god Lex.." Clarke moves her hips back and forth slowly against Lexa's hard shaft trying her best not to pant too loudly in the occupied room.

Lexa has never been this turned on. And she's been with her fair share of girls. No one has ever been this, this...

... _wet_ for her.

Clarke's hips are moving deliciously against her dick and she can hear the noises that her pussy is making on her shaft.

Lexa pushes up hard into Clarke and feels the tip accidentally slip into her entrance. "Oh shit...I'm sorry Clarke I didn't mean for that to happen.." She apologizes but feels Clarke pushing down even harder onto her.

Clarke almost dies when she feels Lexa inside of her. This isn't what she had planned but the thought of Lexa's cum inside her has her walls clenching in pleasure.

"God lex keep doing that.."

"Are you sure..?" Lexa pushes slowly inside of Clarke, her head sliding in easily with how wet the blonde is.

"Oh shit yes fill me Lex..."

"Fuck..." Lexa's dick is throbbing uncontrollably and Clarke is so tight and warm around her head that she doesn't know how long she will last. The little sounds of pleasure Clarke is making are no help.

"Please Lexa I need more.."

She bucks her hips up hard into Clarke and her eyes roll back in her head at the feeling of being completely sheathed inside her best friend. Clarke's walls are so fucking tight around her dick. "Holy shit.." Lexa moans out against Clarke's back.

Clarke's grip on the chair is deathly and her mouth forms an "O" as she is completely filled by Lexa. Her hips start moving, desperate to be fucked. She turns her head to face Lexa, "Fuck me hard. Don't you dare stop until I say you can stop." She feels Lexa's dick twitch inside her and she smirks at her best friend. Of course she would have a thing for being dominated.

Clarke grinds her hips down, "fuck me now Lexa."

Lexa thinks she might be in heaven. Maybe more like hell, because what they are doing to each other is definitely not allowed in heaven. Dominant Clarke is never something that she's fantasized about but it sure as hell will be now.

She pushes her dick up agonizingly slow into Clarke, not stopping until her hips meet Clarke's ass. Pulling back she brings her cock all the way out, smirking in response to the noise of disapproval the blonde makes.

"Lex..."

"You want my cock inside you Clarke?"

"Ugh yes I need you inside me...taking me.."

Lexa sucks in a long deep breath, Clarke's dirty talk is way too good. She steadies herself and with one movement bucks her hips up hard into the girl above her. She can hear Clarke moan a little too loudly and is thankful that the scene playing in the movie is loud enough not to draw any attention from their friends.

Clarke's walls tighten around her and she is forced to bite the girl's shoulder in front of her to stifle the heavy groan in the back of her throat from surfacing.

"Oh Lexa..Do that again.." Clarke husks out.

"Bite you?"

"Yes please. Harder this time."

"God you're so fucking dirty Clarke.."

Lexa licks up the blonde's spine, kissing the skin between her two shoulder blades. Her tongue travels up to her neck and she sucks Clarke, biting down hard enough to almost draw blood when she feels Clarke start to hump her dick uncontrollably.

"Shit."

She moves up to her ear and bites down softly on her ear lobe, earning a long groan from the girl on top of her.

"You're dick is so deep Lex.." Clarke grinds up and down, somehow getting even more wet when she feels Lexa's lips on her ear.

"Oh god.."

Lexa moves her hips in time with Clarke's grinding and the two are panting heavy breathes against one another. She can hear the slap of Clarke's pussy on her lap everytime the girl pushes back and it's driving her insane. She can feel her head swelling up as Clarke pushes back deeper and deeper. It won't take much longer for Lexa to come undone. "Clarke. Fuck, Clarke I'm gonna cum soon..."

"Shit Lex me too.."

Clarke can feel the tight knot in her stomach begin to loosen as Lexa's cock hits that spot inside her that she's been aching for. She can't control herself as she hears Lexa moaning behind her. She starts to ride Lexa at a faster pace and feels her walls fluttering and tightening against Lexa's dick.

"Oh god.."

"Fuck your so tight around me Clarke."

Lexa is right on the brink of finishing but she's determined to get Clarke there first. Her hands move up her stomach and find a hard nipple begging to be touched. She pinches it and pulls hard as she thrusts deeper into Clarke.

"Oooh my god Lexa don't fucking stop...Please do not stop.."

"Come for me baby. I know you want to come around my big hard dick.."

Clarke hears Lexa call her "baby" and her body stills and her back arches as she unravels on top of Lexa. "Fuuuuck oh god! Yeees...Don't stop. Fuck Lexa I'm coming, I'm coming!" She grabs Lexa's hand that's around her breast and bites down on it, releasing a deep moan that would have everyone turning their heads if the movie wasn't so loud.

Feeling Clarke choke her dick is probably the best feeling she's ever had sexually and she can't hold back any longer. Lexa thrusts one more time into her best friend and cums harder than she has ever cum before. Her fingers find Clarke's mouth and Clarke takes them with no hesitation. She groans against her best friend's back, her nails leaving red marks down the girl's skin.

Clarke feels Lexa's release inside of her and her walls clench hard again at the feeling. She moves her hips up and down milking Lexa's dick for all that she can and humming in approval when she feels lips press a kiss to her spine.

"Fuck..." They both say in unison.

Clarke smiles and lifts her ruined pussy off of Lexa. "Well that was.."

"That was something," Lexa answers.

"Yeah, that was something..." Clarke says in awe.

They both sit there in a daze, not realizing that the credits have started to roll on the projector.

"Alright everyone! Get outta my house!! This girl needs some beauty sleep." Raven yells out to the room and both girls jump in their seat.

"Oh shit.." Lexa whispers when she realizes her dick is still not covered and her thighs are soaked with Clarke's cum. She pulls her boxers on fast and uses the blanket to try and dry herself off.

"Lex, we have to go. They're turning on the lights soon."

"I know, but I kind of have a situation here.." The girl blushes at her best friend. "Your cum is everywhere.."

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah..."

"Whatever just use the blanket and I'll tell Raven that I want to take it home because I'm cold."

When the lights come on everyone squints and adjusts to the brightness. Lexa and Clarke both get up from their spots trying to look as innocent as you can look after just fucking on a chair in the middle of a friend's movie night.

Lexa turns awkwardly to her best friend, not knowing what to say after that.

"Soo...I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yeah! Totally!" Clarke blushes, refusing to make eye contact with Lexa.

"Alright...Well I guess bye then." Lexa weirdly moves to hug Clarke but ends up putting one arm around her back and continuing on to make a bee line for the door.

"See ya..."

Clarke sighs and tells her goodbyes to Raven and the rest of the group before heading out herself.

Well that was not what she expected. She finally had sex but she still doesn't feel like she had enough. She doesn't feel like she had enough of Lexa. Shit.

She is so, so screwed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments for me if you have them! I always appreciate it :)
> 
> And remember: we are all clexa trash


End file.
